Tu, yo y los demás
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Apoyando a Nana, mi primer fic de este manga, y no podia ser de otro que no fuera mi favorito Shin y su amor imposible Reira. Ojala les guste. Solo Oneshot, porque luego no los termino.


Todo lo que a continuación se narra sucede en un mundo alterno en donde el joven gigoló y la princesa de Trapnest viven felizm

Mi primer fic de Nana, me encanta la musica y mucho más mi novio Shin, aunque por ahí se lo presto de vez en cuando a la Reira… y a otras más.

Mi pareja favorita de Nana. Un ShinXReira Escrito en primera persona. Espero les guste. Un poco cursi. Sorry por el titulo, pero a las 12:30 am no se me ocurrio uno mejor.

**Tu, yo y todo lo demás.**

Todo lo que a continuación se narra sucede en un mundo alterno en donde el joven gigoló y la princesa de Trapnest viven felizmente su romance, no lejos de problemas, pero si de los prejuicios no solo por que ella es una de las mujeres más codiciadas en el mundo del espectáculo, sino por la diferencia de edades entre ella y su joven novio. En este mundo, Reira tomo la salida que Takumi le dio, proseguir con su relación ilegal encubierta por el líder de la banda y así, ser feliz al fin… o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Ya era costumbre el encuentro cada semana entre la vocalista de Trapnest, es decir, yo, y el chico estrambótico de Black Stones, el mismo hotel, la misma habitación y el mismo día.

Después de una semana llena de giras dentro y fuera del país, entrevistas, eventos, firmas de autógrafos y un sinfín de formalidades más, era realmente una fuente de estimulo cada vez que veía en el calendario que el lunes estaba por llegar. El lunes era por lo regular el día de descanso en Trapnest y todos aprovechábamos la oportunidad de separarnos al menos ese día para desaburrirnos de vernos las caras los otros seis días de la semana por veinticuatro horas seguidas. Claro, cabe aclarar que no siempre el lunes era el día que esperaba, sobre todo cuando teníamos que salir del país y viajar al continente americano por alguna presentación por lo cual pasábamos hasta uno o dos meses lejos de casa. Pero mientras estuviéramos en Japón, que era la mayor parte del tiempo, nevara, lloviera o temblara, era imposible para mí postergar mi cita al lugar de cada semana… al lado de Shin.

¡Que felicidad! Cuando ya estando en la habitación, sonaba el timbre y yo presurosa abría la puerta para contemplar aquel rostro angélico, siempre sonriendo para mí. Aquel niño con cara de rudo, sobre todo por ese pendiente en el labio sujetando una cadena.

Al principio, nuestras reuniones eran breves, con un solo objetivo, pero de a poco, las palabras fueron abriéndose paso relegando aun segundo plano el deseo, aunque claro, las expresiones de afecto fueron suavizándose, más sinceras… más del corazón. Por supuesto que todo esto no demeritaba en absoluto sus "otros talentos" para los cuales el era el maestro y yo solo su musa inspiradora.

Y… ¿Cómo les fue en California? – preguntaba Shin mientras encendía un cigarrillo- Supe que abarrotaron el lugar.

Ajá, - respondí acomodándome sobre su pecho desnudo- Otro poco y se hubiera cancelado el concierto porque estábamos por rebasar el cupo. Pero ahora tenemos una cita pendiente porque a petición del público estaremos de vuelta en California dentro de seis meses – sonreí mientras me abrazaba a su cintura - ¡Ah, Shin! ¡Si tan sólo hubieras estado ahí! ¡Fue magnifico ver el recito mitad nipones, mitad americanos, corear todas nuestras canciones! – tan solo de recordar, perdí de vista que el rostro de Shin no parecía compartir mi alegría - ¿A caso no te parece bueno?

No es eso, - dijo serio con el cigarrillo en los labios- pero si te vas en seis meses… ¿Cuánto más volverás a tardar en regresar?

Humh?! – no tuve palabras para responder a eso- No te preocupes, aun falta para eso –sonreí para aliviar la tensión, no funciono.

De pronto, me vi envuelta en un fuerte abrazo, mientras el puso su rostro sobre mi cabeza, dejándome sorprendida.

¡No te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañe todo el mes!- me dijo haciendo revolotear en mi pecho un millón de mariposas – ¡No me hables de irte! No en mucho tiempo.

Me hundi entre sus largos brazos, estupefacta por sus muestras de afecto que nunca imagine, despertaran en mi tales sentimientos de pertenecía.

Siempre… estaré contigo –fue lo único que atine a decirle.

El se separo un poco de mi para contemplar mi rostro, volví sonreír, esta vez tuvo el efecto que buscaba, me sonrió tiernamente mientras los azules cabellos caían sobre su frente blanca, al parecer, estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, al menos por el momento. Aquella noche me costro mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, y no, no era por eso que estan pensando; es solo que, la verdad, ansiaba ver aumentar la fama de Trapnest, pero ansiaba del mismo modo estar por mucho más tiempo junto a"mi niño", tanto más al contemplarlo justo a mi lado, dormido con ese rostro tan inocente, pero que podía despertar en cualquier chica las más bajas pasiones. Mientras le contemplaba dormir, aspirando, exhalando, tan tranquilamente, recordaba lo que alguna vez pensé, cuando alfil me di cuenta de lo que ese chiquillo significaba para mi "La persona que amo, me ama ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrio este milagro?" y mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad. ¡Que dilema! Otra vez, Trapnest y Shin, siempre tan incompatibles.

Al dia siguiente como siempre fui la primera en levantarme, de inmediato a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Shin, esta en pleno crecimiento y necesita comer bien. Y como de costumbre, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba el parado a la puerta, en bata y aun con la cara de soñoliento.

¡Ya despertaste! –le dije sonriente cuando acomodaba los platos sobre la mesa – Debías aprovechar para dormir un rato más? Toma asiento, el desayuno esta listo.

Se sentó.

Es que, -dijo acomodándose- cuando no te sentí junto a mi, pensé que…

¿Qué? – le pregunto al notar que se había detenido

Humh –sonrió forzado- lo de siempre. Pienso que te ya has ido, y me levanto a buscarte de inmediato.

¿Quién no se derretiría ante tal declaración? Me sente junto a el, tomando sus manos entre las mías.

¡Qué mala soy! Te he dejado solo mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – le pregunte tiernamente y aunque el me sonrió no dijo nada- te prometo que estos días lo pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

Pronto empezamos a tomar los alimentos.

Claro, estaremos juntos si es que Nana y los Black Stones te lo permiten – no quería meterlo en problemas con su grupo.

Hasta el jueves solo estaremos ensayando por las tardes ya que tenemos una tocada pero hasta el sábado. Así que puedo venir todos los días hasta el jueves – me dijo mientras engullía los alimentos y me pedía más

Era realmente peligroso dejarnos ver tan seguido por aquel hotel, alguien podría descubrirnos, pero no dije nada, no quería ponerlo triste otra vez. Ya vería como le haría, pero por ahora, debía cumplir el capricho del niño.

El resto del día lo pasaríamos cada quien por su lado, solo la noche volvería a unirnos. Como de costumbre fui la primera en llegar, ese era nuestro acuerdo, yo le abría la puerta, le daba la bienvenida y lo dejaba pasar. Esa ocasión, parecía tener mucha más energía que de costumbre y desde que llego se puso muy "cariñoso", y cuando estábamos por dar rienda a nuestro amor, un inoportuno mensaje de celular termino con la pasión.

Shin se detuvo a leer el mensaje, tomo la camisa que ya le había quitado y volvió a ponérsela…

¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué haces? – pregunte desconcertada.

Lo siento – dijo al abrocharse los botones- surgió algo imprevisto y debo irme. Pero puedo regresar más tarde si tú quieres.

Se trata de una mujer ¿cierto?- pronto reaccione temiendo la esperada respuesta que significo su silencio – Pensé que ya habías terminado con eso – dije cabizbaja sentada sobre la cama.

Hay buen dinero de por medio – respondió fríamente.

¿A caso no te va bien con tu banda?... – replique tímidamente

Claro que no. Además, sabes que es mi trabajo, así me conociste – parecía decirlo con tanta naturalidad, como si no fuera nada fuera de lo ordinario. Y no parecía cambia de opinión, se encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

¡En todo caso! – le exclame buscando retenerlo una última vez, perdiendo la sobriedad - ¡Quédate conmigo y yo te pagaré más, si dinero es lo que quieres!

Se detuvo, pero sin darse la vuelta.

Sabes que de ti no recibo paga. Contigo es diferente – parecía tan calmado al hablar – Pero tampoco quieras tenerme atado a ti todo el tiempo – concluyo con soberbia cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Me quede estupefacta, ¿Acaso fue ese el mismo chico que la noche anterior me había pedido, mientras se aferraba a mi, que no le hablara de irme? ¡Parecía imposible!

Olvide decirle antes de que se fuera, que no regresara. Así que tuve que llamar a Ren para pedirle de favor que me recogiera a la puerta del hotel para no regresar sola ya que la noche era avanzada. Ren tan amable como siempre fue por mi, y aunque quizo enterarse de porque actuaba yo así, la verdad no me sentí con la absoluta confianza de decirle lo que había pasado, así que el dejo de intentarlo. Mientras veía las luces de la ciudad a traves de la ventanilla del auto, pensaba en lo afortunada que era Nana de tener a Hachi como amiga, seguramente ellas podían hablar entre chicas de lo que nunca podrían hablar con un chico, por mejor amigo que este fuera. ¡ojala y yo tuviera una amiga para poder charlar con ella! Pero ese era otro de los precios que hay que pagar por un poco de fama.

Al día siguiente y para dejar atrás mis preocupaciones y celos, me fui al estudio a vocalizar aunque no teníamos llamado, Takumi se entero y rápido junto al resto para practicar todos. Estando ya Trapnest completo ensayamos unas cuantas canciones, pero con algo de desanimo de mi parte, tomamos un descanso y el siempre impertinente de Takumi quiso hacerse el gracioso…

Y, ¿Qué me dices del niño? ¿Todavía no te aburres de el?- pregunto con algo de malicia

No – respondí de tajo.

Tengo curiosidad por saber cuanta "experiencia" puede tener un jovencito de su edad, ¿Me lo puedes decir? – dijo ofreciéndome una bebida.

Mucha. Tanto como para no aburrirme – la tome al tiempo que le sonreía solo para despistar.

Bueno, pues, si lo dices en ese tono, espero que siempre te haga tan feliz – devolvio la sonrisa solo para dejarme tranquila.

Justo en ese momento entraba un mensaje a mi celular.

T: REIRA

F:SHIN

T:

LO SIENTO. TE ESPERO HOY.

Me sentí contenta de recibir su mensaje disculpandose, y de inmediato pense en acudir a la cita, pero queria cerciorarme de que su "trabajo" por fin terminaria. Así que sin más, le mande otro mensaje "Iré. Si prometes terminar tus salidas", y espere la respuesta.

T: REIRA

F: SHIN

T:

NO PUEDO PROMETER ESO. SI ME QUIERES,

ACEPTALO POR FAVOR

Aquella respuesta me dejo fría, y sin darme cuenta, alguien leía el mensaje por sobre mi hombro.

¡Ren! - Sentí vergüenza de que se enterara de esa manera, pero contuve mis lagrimas para no hacerme evidente a los demás.

Ren puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y sonrio.

Si no te valora –me decía- entonces busca a alguien más.

No pude más, y bajando la mirada le di las gracias para luego salir corriendo con la excusa de que iba al tocador. Ya en el bajo solté las lagrimas que guardaba, frente al espejo me las seque, me lave la cara para limpiar cualquier rastro de llanto, pues tenia que regresar al estudio. Vi sobre el tocador el telefono, en la pantalla aun estaba su último mensaje. Lo pensé una y otra vez, así como el consejo de Ren, y decidí mandarle una respuesta.

T: SHIN

F: REIRA

T:

ACEPTO!

Aquella noche regrese al lugar de siempre, el mismo hotel, la misma habitación, Shin y yo.

Trate de mantener el temple cada vez que lo veía salir por motivos de su trabajo, después de todo, yo había aceptado sus condiciones. Por lo demás, todo el tiempo era mío, pero eso no era suficiente para mí.

¡Alégrense gente! –llego gritando a la habitación Trapnest Takumi con buenas noticias

A qué tanto escándalo – regaño Ren acostado en el sofa.

¡¿Qué nuevas trae?! – pregunto Naoki

Solo yo no estaba tan interesada en la respuesta.

Ocurre que el sábado después de la premier de la película invitaron a Black Stones – decía mirandome- a tocar en la fiesta que habrá.

Ah – dijo sin ganas Naoki – Black Stones, y a nosotros ¿qué? – decepcionado.

Pues que nos han invitado a nosotros también. Así que Ren, Reira, seguramente estarán gustosos de asistir, ¿verdad? –pregunto Takumi

Claro, ya lo sabia – respondió Ren

mmm… si – respondí, y note que Ren me miraba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Al fin podrás estar en público con tu noviecito – guiño el ojo Takumi, quien no tenia fama de ser bromista.

Solo fingí una sonrisa.

Se suponía, según me dijo Ren, que los Black Stones no sabian nada al respecto de nuestra asistencia a la fiesta, así que guardamos el secreto. Ya para cuando llegamos a la premier, Nana y Shin se sorprendieron de vernos.

No me dijiste que vendría Trapnest! – comentaba Shin al entrar a la sala de proyecciones

¿No lo hice? Humh – levante los hombros inocentemente y me segui de largo para sentarme junto a los del grupo.

Aunque todo estaba a oscuras y todos, o almenos la mayoria atentos a la cinta, pude distinguir bajo la luz del proyector, el rostro de Shin y su inconfundible peinado, con los ojos puestos en mi. No podia evitar deviar la mirada. Al fin termino la cinta y justo cuando estábamos desocupando la sala, senti un jalon en mi mano, era Shin…

Quiero que estés bien atenta. Esta noche tocaré solo para ti – me sonrió.

¡Cuánto hubiera deseado creerle! Me vi forzada a regalarle una sonrisa fingida que el se creyo.

Estuve atenta, escuchando el bajo, si alguien me preguntará, sin dudar le diria que el mejor bajista era Shin Okazaki, pese a cualquier otra cosa. Desde el escenario lo vi dirigirme más de una mirada. Y aun, no era suficiente para mi.

Me dirigí a la barra antes de que la canción acabara, y me serví una margarita. Justo en ese momento, llego la persona que esperaba, Gerard, un chico inglés que trabajaba para nuestra disquera, veintitrés años, blanco, castaño, alto y de ojos verdes, muy atractivo.

Me alegro de que hayas venido – me decia.

Si, yo también – respondí hipócritamente- Me la estoy pasando muy bien.

Ese grupo es muy bueno ¿no crees? ¡Claro! Nunca mejor que Trapnest y su inigualable Princesa – decía sonriendo.

Grupos como Black Stones invitan a Trapnest a la superarse –mi comentario era sincero, yo misma estaba convencida de dicha afirmación, así que no tenia otra mas que sonreir y darle otro trago a la margarita.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Shin ya estaba sentado junto a mi…

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – me pregunto mientras Gerard algo me decia, sentado del otro lado.

Gerard! – le sonrei, colgandome de su brazo

¿Si? – pregunto ruborizado

Hace calor aquí, ¿podrías traerme un pañuelo? Olvide los mios – trate de mostrarme alegre.

¡Claro! Todo para la princesa – respondio y rapido desaparecio.

Volvi a mi trago.

Ya estamos solos, ¿y bien? – le dije.

¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – pregunto serenamente cerrando los ojos y con los brazos sobre la barra.

Tomando una margarita con un "amigo"- acentué la última palabra. El abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué quieres decir?! –

Bueno, creo que si vamos a tener una relación abierta y trataras con otras mujeres, entonces es justo que yo vea a otros hombres, ¿no te parece? – respondí como si nada, aunque por dentro temblaba.

Si esto de alguna manera es una venganza por lo del asunto de mi trabajo, ¿no te parece que estas siendo muy infantil? –Dijo con esos aires de madurez que tiene.

La verdad es que, solo busco ampliar mi circulo y divertirme fuera de las mismas cuatro paredes de siempre, ¿estas de acuerdo? –

Aunque hubiera querido responderme algo, no tuvo ni tiempo, porque Gerard regreso con la caja de pañuelos y Shin opto por la huida.

En lo del acto infantil de la venganza, Shin tenía toda la razón, por eso habia comenzado a tratar a Gerard que era muy simpático. Pero después de la tibia reacción de Shin, se me entristeció el corazón, pues al parecer, mi niño estaba de acuerdo con que viéramos a otras personas, y estaba totalmente convencida de que si era así, nuestra relación no llegaría más lejos.

El resto de la noche Shin se mantuvo cerca de su banda, y de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero se que mantenía su actitud de indiferencia.

¿Podrías llevarme a otro sitio, Gerard? Me esta volviendo loca la música alta – le pedi al ingles.

¡Claro! ¿A dónde quieres ir? –

A donde sea, solo sacame de aquí- le suplique tomándolo del brazo sabiendo que tenia todas las miradas de Trapnest y Black Stones encima, pues todos ellos sabían de mi relación con Shin.

Gerard sin esperar más pago en la barra y me saco del lugar, me sentía tan triste, tan decepcionada, tan sola, que no me hubiera importado enrolarme con quien fuera en ese momento. Lo único que quería era olvidar, olvidar aquel amor que tontamente me había permitido creer que tenia.

¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – escuche la voz familiar retándome, cuando ya estabamos en el estacionamiento.

¡Shin! –me sorprendí

Vamos. Te llevaré a casa – dijo tomándome de la mano

¡Oye niño! ¿Qué crees que haces? – intervino Gerard tratando de impedir que me llevará.

Esto no es asunto tuyo – le dijo molesto.

¡Suéltame! Déjame ir– le exigí

¡Ya la oíste! ¡Déjala en paz! – exclamo Gerard tratando soltar mi mano de la de Shin.

¡Te dije que no te metieras! – le grito Shin propinándole tremendo puñetazo al ingles, aunque este le sacaba veinte centímetros de estatura, mandando al pobre Gerard al suelo.

¡Gerard! – exclame asustada.

Pronto, el ingles ya estaba de pie listo para regresar la "cortesía" al adolecente.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo la estaba abrazada a Shin y suplicando a Gerard que no lo tocara.

Se suponía que Shin me había fallado, se suponía que ya me había decidido a olvidarlo, se suponía. Pero como si por instinto fuese, mi corazón me empujo hacia Shin, para protegerlo.

Aquella muestra de afecto debió de convencer a Gerard, de lo que estaba pasando.

Humh! – recupero la serenidad el inglés – No me importa que sea solo un muchacho. Pero, definitivamente no puedo contra ti Princesa.

Gracias –le dije casi a punto de llorar. Luego, volviéndome hacia Shin le dije: - Y tu ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Que no vuelvas mi sueño realidad. Que no me dejes – me dijo con aquella mirada de niño perdido.

Lo siento mucho. Pero comprende, que me es imposible aceptar tus condiciones, no estoy dispuesta a compartirte con ninguna otra – al fin le dije lo que realmente sentia.

Eso nunca podría ser – me respondió

Sin entender precisamente a qué se refería, me quede boquiabierta, pensando que este era el final.

Las demás han sido solo por dinero, pero definitivamente ninguna de ellas me hace sentir como tu, ninguna de ellas jamás podría ocupar tu lugar. Porque aunque estoy con ellas, yo solo pienso en ti. ¡Creeme que mis sentimientos nunca te han traicionado! – me dijo sujetándome por los hombros.

Pero yo… -le dije al borde de las lagrimas – te quiero solo para mi…

Y yo a ti - contesto tiernamente – Por eso, te prometo, que dejare aquello que tanto de hace daño.

Aunque hubiera contadas mis fuerzas no pude seguir conteniendo el llanto y me arroje a sus brazos a llorar, no se si de felicidad, de l susto, de enojo. Lo único que sabia era que amaba a Shin y Shin me amaba. Mi vida al pie del precipicio, ahora estaba en la cima de la gloria. Llore a raudales al igual que mi niño, mientras este acariciaba mi cabeza y deslizaba sus lasrgos dedos por entre los rizos de mis cabellos. En ese momento, que rayos me hubiera importado que alguien nos descubriera. ¡Al diablo con Trapnest y mi carrera!

Por suerte, eso no sucedió. Me disculpe con Gerard, después de todo es un buen chico, y el prometió guardarnos el secreto. Así, comenzó otra etapa en mi relación con Shin, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Quien sabe, quizás y solo tal vez, se iba preparando para cuando tuviéramos que decírselo al mundo.

Pasaron los meses, y el mismo hotel, la misma habitación y todos los lunes siguieron siendo testigos del gran amor entre Shin, el chico que amo, y el chico que ama. ¡Que magnifico milagro!

**FIN**

Escritora (por que seguido me cambio los nicks): Me ha gustado mucho esta historia, la llevaba en lamente hace días, espero que al releerla no se me acabe el gusto como suele suceder.

Tengo una continuación en mente, si me regaláis un comentario igual y la escribo… NAAA! De cualquier forma la quiero escribir, esta simpática pero mejor no adelanto nada.


End file.
